


And we will burn

by thepromiseimadetoyou



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, no real spoilers though, post - ep47
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepromiseimadetoyou/pseuds/thepromiseimadetoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But at least we can say we tried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we will burn

The words are like fire in my heart and my throat burns as I give them voice.

A solemn apology to a grander time when you, a handsome outsider, called my home interesting.

You left earthquakes in your wake and I promise you they will remain.

Although fate does not have our goals at heart, know that I would defy the universe for you.

How I miss the days when we watched the lights dance just under the void.

Gone are the times where what I called normal had you grinning like a fool and praising the nature of existence.

I know that where you are is far away, yet I also know there is a door waiting for you to find it.

For the first time in so long I am allowed to speak the truth and oh it burns.

Fire is a potent weapon and also a symbol of hope.

To do both for the only place I have ever called home, I set my vocal chords alight.

A solemn apology to grander times long past. 

Times never to return.

A thousand “I'm sorry”s to future promises broken.

Goodbyes never given.

Efforts gone unreturned.

We had our chance and we took it full force but others did not see why.

The illusion shatters but instead of showing the truth, behind are only more lies.

They have built their kingdom on falsehoods and people would rather turn away than fight back.

I have no illusions of success but I do know of several fitting metaphors.

After all, waxing poetic about anything is a talent of mine.

If this town is the ship then I am the captain, and you know what they say about lifeboats.

We are sinking into the desert sand and with my last breath I set fire to the airwaves.

"Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight..."


End file.
